Talk:4chanistan
4chanistan's anthem is the Hymn of the Soviet Union. I love it. --Woogers 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I would have to agree with Hellerick. 4chanistan is very unrealistic in its laws, and is like a totalarian country. The name is also innapropriate. I suggest you abandon 4chanistan and create a new country more fit for the Nearly Real World. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) 4chanistan's laws are perfectly fine and it is far from totalitarian. It's a hivemind collective, there is no dictator or even a central government. The name is not inappropriate, different, but not "inappropriate".United Planets 17:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I would have to agree with United Planets. I don't know why you have 150 stubs and then some with actually more than 5 sentences. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm saying that 4chanistan has extremely unrealistic laws. It says that you have to be 18 to become a 4chani citizen if you come from a country other than 4chanistan (eg USA, UK, Leubantia, etc). And the name...sounds like a 5 year old made it. And the name is really silly and innapropriate. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) whats it to you? Are u even in the future world?? --Rasmusbyg 11:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to keep saying it. You have to understand the community behind the country. 4chanistan is based off of a real world online community and based on a real life plan to create an island nation. The name chosen in real life is 4chanistan and the laws, government, culture and everything else on the conworld 4chanistan is based on the real world plan and the community. The only difference is the IRL plan will take many years, while NRW 4chanistan took a couple years. It's been moved anyway. United Planets 12:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, 4chanistan can't exist in the NRW. Just follow my advice and abandon it. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OMG tharnton are u stupid??? 4chanistan is not IN NRW!!!! --Rasmusbyg 20:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 4chanistan is in the NRW. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) NO... look at the category at the buttom of the page or in the national info of future world page ITS IN FUTURE WORLD!!!!!!! --Rasmusbyg 11:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) It's been moved, Tharnton. United Planets 11:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The national anthem is the National Anthem of the USSR? They seriously sing it in Russian? Detectivekenny 23:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) USSR Anthem is a meme and injoke on the website community so I thought it would be a good choice. Other songs could have been chosen such as "Through The Fire & Flames" and "F*** The MPAA" but I dunno. Some know how to sing it, others just salute during the song. United Planets 00:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Soyuz nerushimiy respublik svobodnoy; Woogers(lol what ) 00:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) What is the point of the lottery scheme? The chances of winning ar about one in one trillion, and maybe it could be one in a billion with help from statistics. But wouldn't it be so much easier for five hundred members to each contribute $7,000? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Becuase there are at least 10,000 members working on the scheme. The scheme has slowed and now they focus on other operations such as attacking a draining the accounts of certain people or organizations. The latest attack was against Al Qaeda accounts and bin Laden's assets. They also have internet based businesses up. United Planets 02:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Lottery This dang iPod.… Anyway, that makes it even more stupid. It is so much easier for everyone to pay $350. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) /b/ doesn't have to make sense. It just has to exist. And /b/tards have to use it. Once those two prerequisites are in place, the system holds itself together and anything is possible. You'd be surprised how powerful a combination idiots and an imageboard make when put together. They made a country in Future World, for lol's sake. Woogers(lol what ) 03:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) There you go. The Laws of /b/ Physics. Idiots x (Internet + Imageboard) / 0 = 4chanistan. United Planets 03:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Also ???? then PROFIT! United Planets 03:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Saikyō I would like to offer 4chanistan the chance to design and/or test the security components of the planned Integrated Data Network of Saikyō. Its a means to get free internet to the city and suburbs, and at the same time, allow the government to run in a distributed pattern from anywhere in the area. Being the worlds foremost experts on internet security, it seems like the population of the island would be the best choice for the job. In exchange, free travel vouchers to Tokyo once a year for every member of the island for the rest of their lives. Woogers(lol what ) 20:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) So, I'm taking this as in you want 4chanistan to.... what? Try to attack your systems? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That, and design them to be attack resistant. This system is going to be all-encompassing, so if it goes down, we can safely say that I'd lose a capital city. Woogers(lol what ) 22:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) 4chanistan has not yet completed the Cyber Nuke but it can do what it can. EAF is highly advanced compared to Iran, so it will be harder to do. 4chanistan would just recommend a system like Everett's Civilian/Military internet systems, which are literally unhackable. You cant hack what isnt on the internet. Besides that 4chanistan doesnt specialize in designing high level security programs, they specialize in destroying them. I'd think that the EAF kinda designs all this technology anyway, would y0ou be the best at creating it? But let 4chanistan know when to fire an "in development" cyber nuke at you, they'll do it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The problem is, the IDN is going to be a combined government/military/civilian network, and it has to be connected to the internet, but I'll start writing about it, and ya'll can test the Nuke. Woogers(lol what ) 22:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) GDP 4chanistan has a GDP: "internet services industry, tourism and media industry which includes varying forms of pornography." However much they sell that stuff for is their GDP. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) True... I'll have to come up with some figures then. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I come in? There are zombies where I live LOL, nice. COMBAT-CHAN IMMIGRATION & NATURALIZATION SERVICE: 4chanistan Island Security Forces & Police Department "Sorry but due to current crises in the Union of Everett and Allied States, air service running to and from the island is not operating, halting all visitation rights and immigration clearances. Due to serious biohazard, 4chanistan has activated the AZR Response Teams which have shut down and restricted foreign access to the island. 4chanistan services will be halted during this time of global crisis including but not limited to website and internet services and tourism until further notice." -Anonymous Zombie Resistance- (WE ARE LEGION, WE DO NOT FORGIVE, WE DO NOT FORGET, EXPECT US.) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I just noticed the INS Agent Signature... who is Princess Celestia? You'd have to get a signature from one of the lead police officers. See: 4chanistan Island Police. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) YOU DONT KNOW WHO PRINCESS CELESTIA IS? YOU JUST BECAME 20% LESS COOLER. But really, my barricades cant last much longer. I think Lola is also scared. And there is no power :/ (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) NO I DON'T KNOW WHO PRINCESS CELESTIA IS, MAYBE YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THAT AND CAPS LOCK AN EXPLANATION OF WHO SHE IS. Additionally, you would have to a) get to an airport in Las Vegas, b) get a pilot who is still alive, c) fly to Miami, d) use a small plane so you can land on 4chanistan's 2,000 foot runway. The AZR isn't flying themselves to LV to rescue you. Once you illegally land on the island, you and your pilot would be detained, examined by an island doctor and quarantined for 24 hours to ensure you aren't infected. After that they are kinda forced to let you stay unless they wanna be dicks and send you back to Miami but I doubt KK would authorize such a deportation. She's nice :D Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Princess Celestia is one of the two princesses from My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. She is most famous pony in Equestria. On the subject of my escape. It's time like these I wanted to train Lola how to kill a fully grown human zombie thing. And I know how to fly a small turboprop plane, my stepdad taught me :D. Now to comense my escape. How to open this darn gunsafe... oh yeah! *enters teh code* It's zombie killin time! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) See ya in a few days bro. Small planes will need refueling a few times along the way. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I just Google Map'd Augusta Drive, Las Vegas... you live in an LV Country Club??? Big pimpin LOL Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ish big fancy home :3 I love it. Of course it cost 1.5 Million, but I never said my step dad was poor. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh Wow. This is very clever. A whole island modeled after the 4chan online community (see, I do know where it came from). What are their relationships with the U.S.A., Everett and the K.T.? I'm thinking you could make some sort of creole-ish language with all of the online abbreviation jargon that's floating around now. E.g. the superlative form of the verb "lol" could be "roflmao" or something like that. Anyway, just thought I would drop by and see what you guys were up to. Keep it going :) Cerne 04:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Legion "We are Legion.", the Guy Fawks mask, the propoganda videos across Youtube, 4chan. Why don't you show your face, its hypocritical to do so, becuase Anon claims that the 'Illuminati' hides behind a mask aswell, it sounds like Anon is more like the 'Illuminati' then any other organization I've heard of being controlled or being the illuminati. Masked, deep in symbolism, and more so secretive, becuase anymone can 'join' or praticipate in activities, only if so you support the ideals around Anon. And He (Jesus) asked him (the man), "What is thy name?" And he answered, saying, "My name is Legion: for we are many."Gospel of Mark, 5:9 This Legion, is a demon, whom God expelled from Gadarenes (who is controlled by Legion), after reading alittle of the New Testament last night, I came upon this, and right then I thought of Anon. Why would Anon choose to be called Legion, a swarm of demons that God on Earth had to expell from poor Gadarenes? They also, use the Guy Fawkes, in which a Catholic male, whom wanted to overtrow the Protestant government of England, killing his Majesty of England, and implacing a Catholic king, which I have simpathy for becuase the Catholics were really discriminated in England durning that time. But why use the mask that was in favor of implacing just another false government? Once I was asked at a church youth group, if "Is an democratically elected government always morally correct? (in a Catholic sense of course)" and I said, of course, and I said that we shoulden't have a Catholic, or Protestant king or queen ruling us, we should have elected officals representing our interests like here in America. I was wrong, supposedly. I don't belive in any Illuminati, its just like the Muslims who believe the Catholic Church and Freemason groups are all trying to spread paganism, with the Trinity, and the triangle with an eye is satanic, This is just as bad as the Reptilians, or the Mothman, or the ideas of Aliens controlling our brains. In the end, I believe Anon is a terrorist group, leading attacks on the FBI and several other government agencies, anyone who associates themsleves with Anon should be taken seriously as a threat to the country. -Sunkist- 23:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Cry, cry, cry... sniffle... You can easily go and choose to side with the Feds.. the scum who tax the poor to death, and give massive breaks to the super rich. The ones who desperately try to stomp out your civil and human rights, launching political and "moral" attacks against gays, women, blacks, immigrants and other minorities. The very government responsible for the outright destruction of many foreign governments, illegal wars, violations of the UN Charters it signed and continued FUBAR'ing of both the world and itself. Rich fucks feeding off the government bailouts while giving themselves massive corporate bonuses while firing millions of workers to send that employment for slave labor overseas. Anonymous stands against this. Enjoy your slowly dying right wing, capitalist ways. America is slowly dying because of its greed for money, selling itself out for profit. Change is needed and it no longer works through the method of voting. Our "Democratic" system of electoral process is fucked and will never work again as long as the 1% rich corporations and CEOs can buy our politicians into voting laws for personal gain or profit while ignoring the demands of the masses. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, Legion... is not a demon. "Legion" is a word that means many. Therefore, the demon was stating it was "many", as in, more than one demonic entity. The "Legion" phenomena is known among paranormal researchers and demonologists as a pack of powerful demons who travel together when launching demonic attacks against humans. There are several individually named demons who join forces together when launching a possession, sometimes referring to themselves as the "Six", although in other reported incidents, there have been more than that possessing within one victim, sometimes up to a dozen. Anonymous' use of "Legion" has no religious implications. It simply means that Anonymous is made up of many, many, many members, so many, that it is extremely hard to track down nearly any of them. It was reported that during Project Chanology alone that nearly ~30,000 to ~40,000 Anons and affiliates were involved in the anti-Scientology movement. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol, I don't support the big companies, Legion is the name of the coalition of demons inside of the poor man from Gadareness, now a 'legion' is a word that means many. Like, the word Jack could mean a name and jack could be 'jacking up the car to put a new wheel on it.' Where they come with that text, is FROM THE BIBLE, its the SAME exact line, now why would you do that? I don't like the wealthy controlling America, I'm not even strongly right-wing its the fact you so LEFT wing. "cry, cry, cry...sniffle.." Are you serious? You sound like a banker looking down from a high-rise saying that to the protesters in New York, and that fact that they using to much symbolism and not showing themselves, IS cowardliness. I'll openly say it, I'm against the rich fat-cats running the nation, and I really hope this great nation will bring economic equality fairly. But I will not do so behind a mask. You think that attacking FBI and websites will do anything - it wont -, and protesting behind a mask will simply show what you aren't, common people. People should not be faceless, we should show our diversity, our humanity, and you people want to take that away from us. I don't choose to side with the Fed's I choose to side with my Country, our Military, our CIA, our FBI, our President, and when Anon attacks anything that is controlled by our government, its war. I can't side with the enemy, I must side with OUR country, like you should be doing to. -Sunkist- 05:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Legion" is not from the Bible. It is a word from the English language we used when translating the Bible's ancient languages. While we could have chosen other words from our language such as "Myriad", which also means many, we chose Legion. The word alone has no connection to the Bible. Secondly, the fact you would side with the government who actively seeks to destroy the REAL nation our forefathers created in 1776, is true high treason. Our current era in government, the one that has run this nation since World War II, has been a capitalist, Christian theocratic/fascist pseudo-Democracy. Every new administration brought new damage to our name and ultimately, our economic power and stability. Why you would side with the CIA, the organization responsible for the devastation of Latin and South American nations, as well as fucking up things with Cuba and Soviet Russia, the FBI, who used its power repeatedly to arrest African Americans, illegally spy on citizens with wiretapping, unlawfully raid homes without warrant and fuck shit up in Waco and other incidents, our Presidents, like Bush, who ordered and condoned various crimes against our own nation and worldwide, declaring an illegal war in Iraq and somehow managing to fuck up Afghanistan, at the same time, enacting bullshit like PATRIOT Act and subverting our freedoms. At the end of his term, he pardoned some of his own officials who were at risk for being prosecuted for the illegal wars in Iraq and events at home. Our own government, while having direct information from the Israelis that very day, ignored Intel about the impending 9/11 World Trade Center attacks, resulting in the deaths of 3,000 people. The government are not your heroes. They are not your friends. Our true heroes and our true friends who actually protect us are our firemen, police officers, doctors, teachers. Not our Congressmen, our top military generals, our Presidents or elected officials nor the Federal agents who carry out their superior's evil commands. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Exactly. Anonyomous is attacking the agencies that are doing their JOB. Even though the people in charge are thugs, the men on the street are the ones protecting us. The war in Iraq was awful, but that wasn't the fault of the soldiers fighting in the war, who were just as opposed to the war as groups like Anonymous were. However, the Anons are going beyond simple anger and moving toward high treason. They attack government sites, DoS strikes against networks that are in place to PROTECT this country. On top of that, they hide behind their computers and talk a big game, but they won't actually come out and fight. Lets not forget that this is a group that actively disrupts government programs to make a point, at times when they are highly tacky. The march on Wall Street, though warranted, came at a time when the nation was recovering. They disrupted the progress, and that growth sank. Anonyomous attacks at times that make matters worse. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Whatever, you will ignore the evidence in which I provide you becuase you don't like the truth, you don't like thinking that everything is just an illusion being created by anarchists like Anon. You would not support us spying in Latin American nations, such as Chile or Cuba when Communism was at its door step? Why is Anon so worried about the past, they should be looking at CURRENT issues instead of Cold War and Civil Right era crap, my parents delt with that face front, not behind a mask. I don't believe any of that WTC conspiracy crap, nor do I worry about the Bush Adminstration, its long gone. Who got intel to support the killing of Bin-Laden, who orderd the killing, and who carried it out? Intel Angencies, the President, and the Military. The Patriot Act is a terrible ideal, please contact your Congressmen, I know some who contacted my Rep, he wrote him a huge letter, the Rep responded back with a letter wrote with passion to see what he could do. Your saying that all those bills that Obama, and the Democrats tried to pass to enact that we got more firefighters, policemen, soldiers are evil? Anon is a terrorist group from the other side of the political spectrum, you attack those who oppose you, you hack people whom you don't agree with. Next time you all use the 'ION Cannon' or whatever it's called, or setup attacks against our government, I hope every last one of your get caught by a Swat team. Ham, I seriously hope you don't align youself with Anon, becuase if so, you won't have that much longer to be hinding behind the mask. Muslim Americans who want Shria Law, and Anon Americans who want anarchy, why don't you just get the fuck out, you all are ruining this great country. -Sunkist- 17:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. I would gladly have Kisiwa virus bomb these fools to death. Hacking into government computers, stealing taxpayer money for "charity" groups who keep it, and make private business which is protected by law, public. They have no right to exist. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) >Implying you can take down anonymous (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::This Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) : Virus bombing the hacker island will go a long way in setting an example to others. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) >Continuing to imply you can take down anonymous (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Doesn't matter. The great anon hunt will begin shortly after... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Implying one can hunt what does not exist. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anonymous as a group does not exist. However, the hackers that make it up are very real. 4chanistan is simply a symbol. A figurehead much like the the Queen of England, to keep the nation, or in this case, hacker community united. With that island destroyed, it will show the anons that they have an enemy that is willing to destroy them if they step out of line. While I am confident that as with an assassination with the Queen, the anons will rally to fight Kisiwa, they face a number of challenges, such as how to penatrate a security network that has traditionally been disconnected from the rest of the world because of staunch isolationism. Second, Kisiwa has a well-trained spec-ops force, which was trained to take out heavily defended officals. Thus, finding and killing some hackers in the suburbs should present little trouble to a national security force. And third, Kisiwa as with many other nations, has grown tired of the terrorist network that hacks into classified information that protects the lives of countless millions, and giving it their enemies, putting that government and its people at risk. Say what you will, but putting the lives of hundreds of millions on the line too pursue a the dream of another culture's goals is the equvilent of what Hitler, Stalin, Mao, and bin Laden were trying to do as well. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::The fact that Kisiwa is disconnected from the rest of the world, makes Anonymous in game and IRL, not give a poop. The entire point of the wars that Anonymous fights online is to remove from the internet, those who seek to regulate, control and destroy it in the name of fascism, corporate profits and control over the masses. This entire war against governments and businesses was started because of laws like ACTA, SOPA, PIPA, CISPA, ACMA, etc, laws here in our "free Democracy" that utilize the same evil methods of the Chinese and Iranians our same government actively condemns to censor the internet. The internet is in fact, the last free bastion against totalitarian censorship. Anonymous knows this and wants to defend it from the scum who wish to control all of us. Read 1984 by George Orwell. That is our future if Anonymous does not achieve its goals. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::So it's fine with you that Anonymous hacks independent organizations as well. Those same organizations which won't influence our daily lives in no way, shape or form. White nationalist groups have /no/ power and have /no/ future, yet Anonymous attacks them. Defend the internet - yes. Play morality police - no. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't really care if a Nazi website goes down LOL. They have been in line with this government for a long time. These are the same scum that 100 years ago worked their asses off to ensure that blacks never got equal freedom, the same scumbags that enslaved hundreds of thousands and the same scum who fought a civil war to try and keep that "right". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::So as long as Anonymous does not attack YOUR ideology, YOUR opinion and YOUR morality, it's fine, but once they take down something you support, it's gonna be an issue? White nationalism, like black nationalism etc etc is not fascism and a completely legal political point of view. Now Anonymous has HACKED FREE SPEECH and TAKEN DOWN FREE SPEECH. What's next? A hacker doesn't arrive in time for his flight then hacks the ATC tower which leads to hundreds of deaths? "IN THE NAME OF FAIRNESS - THEY DIDN'T ALLOW ME TO GET ON THE PLANE! YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED ME!" -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And Super has thus summed it up very nicely. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous has the right idea, but recently, they've gone over the top. Although I am anything but a nationalist, this latest taking down of the Aryan Front website or something really troubled me. I mean, no matter how racist, it remains freedom of speech, something they claim to fight and live for. The government scares me, but I suspect Anonymous is soon going to become the tyrant nobody wants to see in a position of power. They are literally taking the role of morality police and they have failed. I support their actions against tyrannical laws such as SOPA and all that jazz, but they should keep their activities related to internet-rights. Leave the rest for the adults. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Exactly. They've become the "Big Brother" everyone, including the government, fears. They take down sites they don't like. They spy on others, take their money, and attempt to force a certain view or way of thinking on others. They've become the tyrant they're trying and failing to fight. Yes, SOPA is evil. It wants to help big business and crush the little guy on the street. Plus, it also burns the big guy too. Their efforts to combat the law is comendable, but hhey've completely abused their power and skills as a result. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC)